Envy
by lazy bird 07
Summary: Updated!Finally! Two words, high school. One word, hell. BV! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Two words, high school. One word, hell.

Yeah, you could pretty much say that this describes my first two years of high school. I was the awkward freshman and the wannabe sophomore. However, that all has changed.

Over the summer, puberty finally dealt me the hand that I so desperately needed. It seemed like over night it happened that I had gotten the body that most would envy. Even my mother asked me if I had stuffed my bra or something. But I wasn't the only one dealt such a great hand. My friend, Chichi who had just come back from her long trip to visit her grandmother in Italy was also given such a body.

Things seemed to look up for us, for our junior year. We no longer looked like little girls that could be mistaken as boys because of how flat our chests were. We were women or at least we thought we were. We were finally over our awkward years. We had the opportunity to rule the school and become popular, like we always wanted.

However, what we soon learned was that it wasn't all that, which gets to my story…..

O O O

School was starting tomorrow and Chi had come over to strategize with me. We had it all planned out. We were going to be on top, we were.

"Bulma! This is going to be our year….I can just feel it." Chichi said. She has been waiting for this day all summer and life. She couldn't wait for a certain someone to see her and her new look, which happens to be Goku.

Goku. She had been trying to get his attention, since freshman year when she met him Phys. Ed. She was playing basketball, when she got so distracted looking at him. She got hit with a basketball in the face. And Goku being the knight and shining armor that he is, ran up to her and asked her if she was okay. But till this day Chichi will swear up down that he said, "I love you." Now, she is left with a tiny scar on forehead, which calls her and Goku's love mark or whatever.

"Damn straight!" I said, throwing some potential clothes on my bed that I might wear tomorrow. The outfit had to be just right.

"But you know who is going to get in our way….Bethany."

Bethany Rose. Not a bitch, but the queen of all of them. Head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school, and most envied. All girls swore that she had to have failed at least three grades to have the body that she had. She was like a celebrity in our school. When people said her name, it was like the whole room lit up. And of course, she is dating the most popular boy, Vegeta Ouji. Vegeta epitomized the word hot. He has the body of a Greek god and the face that can melt a woman's heart in seconds. His spiky hair added to his flame like attitude. He was arrogant and rude. Also, very self-centered. And I was thoroughly in love with him.

"Your thinking about him aren't?"

"Who?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"You know who…..Vegeta?" She said it like I was thinking about someone forbidden. However, in sense he was.

"And?"

"You know he is Bethany's man." Like I didn't know that I was constantly reminded everyday I went to school. Both of them kissing each other in front of the lockers, which Bethany made sure to make a display of. She wanted all the girls in the school to know that they had no chance in hell to get with him. However, she needed to check herself because I was taking her place.

"No shit….But she can't keep him for long" I said with confidence.

Chichi just shook her head, "Whatever!" throwing more clothes on my bed. "I just hope we can make the cheerleading squad this year."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Chichi said giving me a confused look. "Come on, you know that Vegeta and Goku are on the football team. And you know that most of the football players at our school only date cheerleaders. If you or I ever want a chance at them, we have to become cheerleaders. Besides, we're good!"

"Yeah, I guess…" I really didn't want to be on the cheerleading squad. I wasn't too fond of them at all. One, because Bethany was one of them and two because the whole 'hurray' 'go fight team' wasn't really me.

"Soo… _which_ car are you driving to school tomorrow!" Chichi said with a grin.

"Well,…" I had just turned sixteen and let's just say my parents are loaded and when I mean loaded. I mean loaded. However, not a lot of people know that though, just Chichi and few others. I mean, I wasn't really into material things until I hit sixteen. High fashion and what car I would drive, wasn't really a big concern for me until now. When all those things seemed to matter.

"You could drive the Mercedes, the BMW, the Range Rover, the Escalade, the Nav, or the"

"How about the Ferrari, I just got the custom paint put on. Candy apple red."

"Freakin' awesome! How the hell are we not going to be noticed with that kind of car?"

I smiled. I just knew. We were going to have a blast this year and Bethany better watch out, because Chichi and I were rollin' in with the red carpet.

"Ok, now that we have everything straight. It's time for some beauty sleep."

Chichi nodded, while yawning and soon lights were out.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I smirk and thought, "Your mine, Vegeta, your mine…."

O O O

It seems like the first day of school is the most dreaded, but most anticipated day. Besides waking up early every day, having to deal with those know-it-all teacher and some students, popular kids (which we will be soon ), and bullies. The first day back is pretty cool. What I'm trying to say is that at least you get to see all your friends and also your crush.

As Chichi and I pulled up in my new Ferrari, I could see all the stares. We had become the celebrities. People whispered all around us, wondering who we were. I heard one girl say to another, "Is that Bulma and Chichi?" the other girl shook her heard, "It can't be." But it was us. We just smile at the stares. I wanted to laugh.

As soon we got in the school both Chichi and me froze, Goku and Vegeta were standing by the lockers with their _now _girlfriends. Bethany was hanging on to Vegeta's arm possessively and Robin, Goku's girlfriend was doing the same. Both Vegeta and Goku had uninterested, I would even say bored looks on their faces. As though they could careless about the two fake whores that were hanging on to their arms, but that's only my opinion.

That's when I decided to make a move. I strutted across them with Chichi follow on my heels. I swayed my hips side to side in a memorizing motion. I could feel Vegeta's eyes connect to my body. He had a piercing like glare that almost felt as though he had x-ray vision.

Bethany almost did a 180, when she saw that his attention had left hers. Her eyes fired at me, I could see the anger in them as she move Vegeta's face to focus back on her. However, he moved his glare back on me, until I was out of his sight. All I could here was Bethany's two words, "That Bitch!"

Yep, and that when I knew this year was going to be the shit!

* * *

Hope you like it some far AND REMERBER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Every school has one, whether you like it or not. Our school has Mr. Morgan, as our school principal. He isn't you rill of the mill principals, either. He acts more like a wannabe cool adult friend more than a disciplinarian. He also, thinks that he can understand the teenage mind. He is highly confused.

So, at the beginning of every new school year, he gives a speech. And in this speech, he claims that our school should work as a unit or a family; that _we_ should rely on each other. However, by this time in his speech, most of us, students are either sleeping or texting anybody we can, to escape the boredom

"When will he shut up…?" Chichi whispered over to me.

I shrugged. I almost felt sad for Mr. Morgan for his lame attempt to connect with the student body. But the reality of it is. Is that we are far from a family. High school is like a jungle. Survival of the fittest….There is no such thing as a family here and there never shall be.

"And that concludes my speech. I want to wish you all, a great year!"

"Finally!" I said. It had seemed like it took three hours for him to finish. However, really it had just taken fifteen minutes.

Everyone started to pour out of gym and Chichi and I lag behind the crowd, when I felt a tapped on my shoulder. I suddenly felt my whole body tense. There he was in the flesh, Vegeta with Goku. I looked over to Chichi whose jaw had already dropped. I wanted to pinch myself, but I had to play it off cool, sense, Chichi was starting to drool, already.

"Hey…" Vegeta said, with that smirk of his that could melt and break a million hearts at the same time.

"Hey…" I said, picking up my stuff off the blenchers. I was nervous, but I didn't want to seem so.

"So, are you guys new here or something." He said, while my heart sunk. Of course, he wouldn't recognize me, but I hoped somehow he would. Though, I wasn't very well-known. I was his lab-partner for a whole year.

I shook my head, "No, We've been around."

"You guys have? Have you?" His voice was like silk running of his tongue. It could just put you in a trance.

"Yep…"

"Then, how come we haven't seen you guys _around _before…," maybe because, just until now we actually show up on your radar. But for the last two years we have been utterly invisible to you.

"Well, I guess because you boys haven't been looking hard enough, it is a big school you know?" I said pushing passed him and Goku. I wanted him to chase me. I wanted him to want me.

Chichi stood there though, she seemed to be stuck or least star struck. So, I grabbed her hand and tried pulled her down the steps with me. But she wouldn't move. If she was going to be like this every time she got this close to Goku. I don't know how in hell she is ever gonna get him to like her, especially with drool building up in the corners of her mouth.

"Wait…." Goku said, he touched Chichi arm and I swear I thought she going to faint right then and there. "I have seen you before…were you in Mr. Lands P.E class, freshmen year."

I saw Chichi about to open her mouth, but before she could say anything. A shrieking voice called out, "VEGETA ….GOKU!!!"

Of course it was Bethany. She was standing at the bottom of the blenchers with her whole crew. Her foot tapping the ground, at what seemed to be a million miles minute. Her glare was fixed on me, while gritting her teeth in the process. You could plainly see she was not happy with what she was looking at.

"Vegeta…Goku come on, don't waste your time with those losers." She spat at us.

"I think your girlfriend's calling" I said. Boy, I could not stand her. She was trying to ruin my moment with Vegeta. However, I couldn't help, but just smile at myself. She was jealous and I loved it.

"Whatever she can wait….however, there a party at my house tonight. It's going to be the shit. It will jump start all the other lame ass parties' people will _try_ to throw this year…. You and your friend should be there."

I bit my lip to seem like I was indecision. However, in the inside I was dancing. Vegeta asking me to come to one of his parties! Could this day get any fucking better?

"Yeah, I guess we could make an appearance."

"Cool...than we will see you ladies there at nine…." He said, before turning around to make his way down the blenchers. However, he stopped and turned around. "Wait I didn't quite catch both of your names."

"Umm…I'm Bulma and this is Chichi."

"Well, Chichi …Bulma we'll see you there…"

Chichi and I both watched as tVegeta and Goku descended the blenchers. Bethany grabbed Vegeta's arm, possessively as she always does. She wasn't giving him up that easily. She was ready to fight for her man. And I was making sure to bring my boxing gloves.

"What just happened...?" Chichi asked me as we made our way down.

"What do you mean?" I said, smiling.

"What do I mean!!!? What just happen like two seconds ago?

"Well, besides you totally freezing up…we got asked to Vegeta's party."

"How the hell, did we do that?"

"You mean how did _I_ do that?" I said pointing to myself "…All _you_ did was drool over Goku."

"Yeah, I did. Didn't I? Well… at least he touched my arm. I don't think I'll ever wash it again." Chichi said, rubbing her arm. She was totally hopelessly in love and I couldn't blame her. Goku was good catch. After all, he is Vegeta's right hand man. Captain of about every sport he played, except for football. My Vegeta is quarterback, of course. And really he is just a down to earth kinda guy.

"You're messed up…besides you're going to have to for the party tonight."

"I guess your right…." She gourned, as we dragged ourselves to class.

O O O

SO, what did you think…come on review and tell me!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It took three hours and forty-five minutes for both Chichi and I, to get ready for Vegeta's party. Not counting the hour and half, it took us to decide what to wear. However, in the end, it was all worth. We looked absolutely marvelous. Vegeta and Goku wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off us.

"Chichi, I still can't believe that you made brownies." I said, to her as we got out of the car.

"Why not? It totally makes sense. I mean think about it, the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She said, clutching the plate full of brownies. Chichi was an awesome cook. I'll give her that. She could make about anything, taste out this world. I, on the other hand, can't cook to save my life. I tried even making easy mac once, in the microwave. And I burned it, so bad that when I went to open the microwave, the kitchen filled with smoke setting off the fire alarm. Fifteen minutes later, the fire department was breaking down my door.

"You're so weird…"

"Whatever…"

As we walked into the party, the music engulfed us. The sound of Fiddy cent's _In tha club_, was blasting.

"Hey, Bulma and Chichi…" Goku said, as he made his way through the crowd. "…..are those brownies?"

"Yeah, do you want some?" Chichi said, taking of the plastic wrap off that covered them.

"DO I?" He said. Within two minutes, Goku had absorbed, not eaten, but absorbed all those brownies. He was like a vacuum cleaner, not leaving a single crumb left on the plate.

"That was delicious…Did you make these?

"Yeah…I did."

"Could you make more?" He said, with a childlike gleam in his eyes.

"I could make as many as you want…"

"You could…?" Chichi nodded "I love you!" Goku exclaimed, hugging Chichi. Her face flushed. She was in heaven. "Do you want to dance..?" he asked her.

"Hell…yeah" Chichi said, shoving the plate in my hands before she and Goku disappeared into the crowd of people. I guess…she was right. The way to a man heart was through his stomach, after all. I should have _made_ …well, at least brought some brownies.

"Hello, there stranger" I heard a voice say, behind me.

"Well…hello there yourself" I said, there he was again, Vegeta. It seemed no matter how many times Vegeta looked at me. I always wanted to melt into his arms.

"I didn't know that you hired a clown, Vegeta?" I felt chill run down my spine, it had to be her, Bethany. She was standing there with Robin, Eighteen, and Launch. You wouldn't know it, but Eighteen and Launch used to be my best friends up until high school. When they totally ditch me and Chichi for that Bethany. For what, lays the question.

"Look, what the cat dragged in…." I snapped back. I was never going to a moment alone with Vegeta, if this keeps up.

"Whatever…" she said, rolling her eyes at me, "Vegeta, why is it… you have been inclined to spending your time with that …thing over there. I swear, I don't know what has come over you, these days." She said grabbing Vegeta's hand. I wanted to lunge at her right then and there.

Vegeta let go of her hand, "I do, what I want, I don't need your opinion, for everything" He said.

Bethany eyes grew cold, "You know what I can't deal with this, tonight. Cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow and I won't be distracted by some _whore_ that thinks she can take my man…" she said, before walking away with the rest of her gang.

"Cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow?" I muttered.

"Yeah…why? Are you considering trying out?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah…I guess. Besides, I think it would be fun to see your girlfriend eat dirt."

"Eat dirt?"

"Yeah…" I don't know why I said that Bethany would _eat dirt_, but I did and I would soon find out why I said it.

O O O

Cheerleading tryout were held next to the football field, giving you a perfect view of all players during practice. I could see Vegeta out there, looking as fine as ever, in his uniform. He was number 17, which happened to be my favorite number.

"Goku, looks so hot out there" Chichi commented. She has been on cloud nine ever since last night.

"Yeah, but Vegeta is hotter…" I said, jokingly. Chichi nudged me, but he was.

"Hey" said two people that I would have never, in million years thought they would be caught dead talking to us.

Chichi and I gave each other weird looks. Eighteen and Launch from out of the blue, were saying _hello_ to us. It was like we were in the _twilight zone_ or something.

"Hey" we said, back.

"Sorry, about the way Bethany acted back at the party." Launch said

"Yeah, she can be a totally bitch" Eighteen proclaimed. They were talking about Bethany behind her back and calling her a bitch in front of our faces. This must be the _twilight zone._

"Yep…you could say that again." I said.

"Why are you guys talking to us, now? I mean for the last two years, you guys have said nothing to us, but now you guys want to talk. Am I missing something, here?" Chichi blurted out. She had the tendency sometimes to be brutally honest and this was one of those times.

"Yeah, well…we're sorry that we totally bugged on you guys. It was …I don't know" Launch started.

"It was because we were tired of being the_ invisible_ people of the school. We wanted to be known in high school and we thought Bethany would be able to help us in our endeavor…" Eighteen continued.

"However, those two years we wanted to talk to you, but little Miss. Bethany didn't want us to. And what Bethany wants…Bethany gets." Launch ended.

"That not always…true."

"What? Are you talking about Vegeta?" Eighteen asked.

"She can't have him forever and when she least expects it. I'm taking him for keeps.."

"Yeah, I know what you mean? I had to do the same for my guy too…" Eighteen confessed

"Who?" Chichi asked.

"Do you see that guy wearing jersey number 72? Yeah, that's my man and all worth fighting for."

I looked at him. He was short and bald. "You mean, Krillin?"

"Yep…he may be tiny, but sure knows how to treat a woman."

"Incoming!!!!!!!!!" Somebody shouted from across the field as a football came flying towards us. Launch caught the ball, though before it hit anyone.

"Nice catch." I much taller bald guy said.

"Thanks" Launch said. I could tell she was totally crushing on him. Her face was so red. It almost blended in with her bright red shirt she was wearing.

"Is he yours?" I asked. She shook her head and looked down.

"I wish…" she said. "However, he could never be mine."

"How come?" Chichi asked.

"That's Tien. Tien Rose. In other words, that's Bethany's brother." Eighteen said.

"What!" Chichi and I said in union. I had never ever had the thought or inkling that Bethany had a brother. It always seemed to me that she was an only child. This was new.

"Yeah, she is about as protective of him as she is with Vegeta. Maybe even more so because that's her twin. There are fraternal twins, of course."

I kinda felt said for Launch…I mean to be _friends_ with someone that was such a surd bitch. That doesn't really give damn about your feeling and to be head over heels in love with her brother, was pretty sad.

"Ok, everybody…let's start these tryouts with a pyramid." Bethany shouted.

"A pyramid?" Someone shouted back.

"Did I stutter? Yes, a pyramid...and yours truly will be on top as usual."

Of course, Bethany put me at the bottom of the pyramid. I guess to show that she was better than me or something. But I didn't really have time to care about that because I was holding nine people along with four other people. Within five seconds, my arms and legs were ready to give out. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, everyone it times for the queenbe to be at the top." Bethany announced.

As Bethany climbed up, I knew something bad was going to happen. My arms were shaking. I was concentrating really hard on not giving up. However that did not stop everyone from toppling over each other. I got smushed under everyone, but I was fine other than just a few bruisies. However, as for Bethany though…..the ambulance had to come for her. She had fallen from the top of the pyramid, straight down to the bottom. Hitting the ground pretty hard.

As Bethany was being hauled off in the stretcher, Eighteen came up to me. "Looks, like the head-cheerleader position…just became available."

* * *

Okay okay ! So tell me what you think? I absolutely love hearing from my readers. So pretty please with sugar on top, **Review**! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It had been three weeks after Bethany's little accident. Since then a lot has changed. For one, Bethany's no longer head-cheerleader. I have filled her spot with a little encouragement from a certain someone, namely Vegeta. My social standing has done a complete one-eighty. I was the most popular girl in school. And everything seemed to look up. However life is unpredictable, always keeping you on your toes, for the better or for the worse….

O O O

The cafeteria. One of the most divided places, you can find. Where you sit partially defines who you are in the high school kingdom. It is not a place of nourishment. Because nothing that comes out of that rat infested kitchen is remotely good for you, in anyway shape or form. Rather, the cafeteria is a place of social standing; a place of dread for some …and for others, their time to shine .For most of my high school years, it was the place where, I wouldn't be caught dead in alone.

"Bulma…what the hell are you eating?" Chichi said, pointing at my plate. It was piled high with todays _specia_l; meaning that all of the leftovers from the day before had been combined to create something quite _special_.

"I don't really know for sure…." I said, poking at it with my fork. It started to bubble and gurgle, a little.

"Is it alive…?" Launched asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I couldn't tell you…" I said unsure.

"Why did you even get this?" Eighteen said, picking up my tray and throwing the contents into the trash.

"Hey….I was going to eat that." I said.

"Like hell you were."

Eighteen was right. I wasn't going to eat it, but I did pay $ 4.95 for that shit. Why? I don't know. May be it's because I have a problem with impulse buying or I'm afraid of the lunch lady. It could be either one.

"Soo….I have some news for you guys" Launched announced.

"Spill…" Chichi said, sounding excited.

"Well, supposedly Bethany and Vegeta are….."

"What?" I said.

"Broken-up"

"What?!?" all three of us said in union.

"Yeah…it happened last weekend evidently at Vegeta's lake house in the Hills."

"Where did you hear this?" Eighteen asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I have my sources and there never wrong." Launched said, defensively.

"Yeah, right…" Eighteen said.

"Well, you know what this means…Bulma" Chichi said looking over at me.

"What?" I said, slightly flushed.

"Don't play dumb?" Chichi said with a smirk. "I can see you blushing."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said, playing innocent. But I did know. My opportunity had finally come. With Bethany out of the picture, Vegeta was mine for sure. Nothing could stop me now.

"Whatever…" Chichi said, rolling her eyes at me.

When Tien came walking passed our table, "Hey, Launch…"

"Hey…Tien" Launch said, biting her lower lip.

Tien look around toward Eighteen, Chichi and I. I could tell he was feeling somewhat awkward by the way he darted his eyes from ours. "I guess…I'll see you around…." He said

"Yeah…"Launch said and like that he was gone.

"Okay, what the hell just happened….Did I just like miss something, here? Or did you two just like have a moment?" Chichi blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Launch said, as she began fidgeting with her napkin on the table.

"That moment that just happened like a second ago." Eighteen said.

"It wasn't a _moment_…" Launch said looking down shyly.

"Ahh…Yeah, it was" Chichi, Eighteen, and I said in union.

"So, when did this happen, exactly?" Chichi asked.

"When did what happen?" Launch said.

"Don't play dumb like Bulma does….I mean this, when did you guys start having _moments_?"

"_Moments_?" She said, slightly confused.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know… it just happened…I guess." She said, turning redder and redder by the second.

"Nobody knows anything these days…." Chichi said in defeat, when I saw Bethany walk into the caf.

"Look, who just walked in…" Eighteen said, nudging Launch.

" Ah…Shit!" Launch said.

Bethany was talking to Lizzy Mikes, who happened to be the school's biggest gossiper. If wanted a rumor spread in like spilt second, she could do it. She could ruin a person's rep and life. That's why most people knew, to watch what they say around her or have learned not to say anything at all to her.

"Bethany is up to something. I can just feel it." I said, she was pulling something out of her bags of tricks, but I didn't know what.

"Yeah….well, she always up to some kind of no good" Eighteen said, when the bell rung.

We all parted ways for our next classes, impatiently waiting for the day to end. To be let out of this prison that was masquerading around as our school. By sixth hour, I was especially ready to go. I had an icky feeling as though something bad was going to happen.

As I walked down the halls to my last class, I noticed that I was getting a lot of unwelcoming stares from people. I got the strange feeling that everyone was talking about me. The feeling worsen as walked farther down the hall. Something was up and I was out of the loop.

"Bulma…!!!" Chichi said, running up towards me.

"What's going on?" I said. The look in her eyes, said something was wrong.

"Look, may be we should talk about this in private…" She said, in a low voice, which made me even more nervous.

"No…tell me. What is it?" My eyes darted for more answers from hers. She knew something and I didn't want to wait to hear it.

"You know Yamcha, right?" She said.

I nodded. He was second-string quarterback of our football team and shared a few classes with me. He was also the well-known man-whore of our school, as well.

"Well, people are saying that you hooked-up with him in order to become head-cheerleader, among a few other things…" Chichi said in such a low voice, I almost tcouldn't hear what she was saying.

"What ?!?!" I yelled.

"Yeah…I know. It's ridiculously. I don't who would spread something like this?" She said, shaking her head.

I did, though. I knew exactly who would do something like this. And I should have known that something like this was coming. I took her spot and I was about to take her man. Bethany was playing hardball. She wanted it, all back. But I wasn't just ready to give back, yet.

"Bethany…" I said, and just like that she came into sight with a menacing smirk on face.

"Bethany?" Chichi said giving me a confused looked.

"Hello…Bulma." Bethany said, my name running off her tongue like vile.

"Bethany..."I said, my blood boiling under my skin. I was pissed and she could tell.

"Well, Bulma you look like you just walked off the set of the exorcist. Having a bad day or something?" She said, in mocking tone of voice.

"You could say something like that…" I wasn't going to crack. I wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Well…whatever the problem…I bet, Yamcha can _fix_ it for you." She sneered.

"Fuck you.."

"Look. Bitch, if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen." She said, before walking away from me.

I couldn't tell you why I did what I did next. I know I said I wouldn't crack, but it was like my body was calling all the shots not my mind, and as you that can't be good. So then, I lunged at Bethany.

I could hear Chichi yelling out my name and trying to pull me back. I could hear someone yell, "GIRL FIGHT." But was I thinking? No. Did I care? No. Would I have done it again, if I had the chance? Hell Yeah!

* * *

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry I did not update faster this time. I was having some technical difficulties, but everything now. I will be updating much sooner, now. And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVERYONE. I LUV HEARING FROM YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Envy

Chapter Five:

I was never the type of girl to ever get into trouble, especially not into fights. I was the good girl. Parents and teachers love me for that. However, I always wondered what it would be like to be that bad girl. The girl that everyone feared, but envied at the same time. The girl, who had abnonmal amounts of confidence. The girl that just didn't give a shit. I sometimes wished that I was that girl, not a people pleaser or the wannabe, the girl with the power that could make any guy tremble at her feet.

Now, sitting outside of the principal office, that girl didn't sound so appeasing. It sounded great. Though, I was about to face suspension, three days or more days to be exact. I was sort of proud of myself. I was able to stand up for myself and the rest of people that have been victims of Bethany's reign of terror. However, those same people that I sorta stood up for, will probably hate me for the same reason. Despite the fact that Bethany is a bitch to everyone, she still is popular. People still _love_ and _envy_ her. But to be totally honest, I was just like them. I may have not _envied_ her per say but I did _envy_ the fact that she was with Vegeta. That she was his girlfriend…

My thoughts were interrupted, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder….

"Hey…" I heard voice say. It was Vegeta. His hand was warm against my cold shoulder.

"Hey..." I said back, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I heard you got yourself in a little fight with Bethany." He said, with a smirk. "To be honest, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, I'm just full of little surprises." I said, trying to convince him and myself of that.

"Yeah, I'm coming to find that out…." He said with a sigh. "You know for what it's worth, she deserved it. I heard the things she spread about you. Some crazy ass shit. She's notorious for that kind of stuff."

"Yeah…" I said glancing downwards.

"Well, that's why I'm glad I dropped her ass…"

I looked over at him, "You two are broken up...?" I said, surprised, which I shouldn't have been because Launch had already said that they were. But that was only just a rumor. And you and I know how true those can be.

"No shit Sherlock. That's what I just said …" He said mockingly.

"I just can't believe that you would dump her. I thought you guys were the _perfect couple_." I lied. I didn't think they were remotely _perfect_. However, every year sense junior high school. They were named the school's _most perfect couple_, which makes me sick just thinking about it. I couldn't understand for the life of me how the hell Vegeta would end up with a girl like _that_, other than the obvious reasons. I mean she is pretty and popular. But that's about it. She had nothing in common with Vegeta. The two were like vinegar and water, never meant to mix.

"Well, I did…" He said, looking at the ceiling. "So…how much time do you think you will get…?"

"Don't know…." I said, "Three or more days."

"Do you want any company?" He said, staring at me. I could feel his eyes roam my body.

"What?"

"Do you want some company during your _little vacation_? Yes or no?"

"_Little vacation?"_

"Suspension…Vacation…same thing."

"Sure, I guess…." I said and before I knew it. He was gone, leaving me in an utter daze.

It didn't take more than five minutes for the fire alarms to go off and the water to start spraying everywhere. The halls of the school filled with students screaming and running everywhere. It was mass hysteria. All the teachers tried to control the situation, however it was no use. Soon, they were pushing students out their way to make it out the school's exit door, which made me think of all those wasted fire drills. Why even bother?

"Hey…" Vegeta said, appearing out of nowhere it seemed.

"What the hell?" I said, soaking wet and confused.

"What? You said you wanted some company."

"So, you pull the fire alarm." I yelled.

He shrugged, "Well, yeah…" I shook my head. I couldn't believe him. But I had to admire his nerve.

A few seconds later, the Principal and Bethany came out of the office, wet. I could've busted out laughing, when I saw Bethany. She looked like a sad wet puppy with her mascara running down her face. It was just epic.

"Who's responsible for this?" Mr. Morgan yelled, trying to sound serious.

Vegeta just smiled and grabbed my hand, "I am…"

I know it kinda short. However, I will though make sure I update real soon. And please please remember to **review**. **Thanks for reading and until next time...**

Lazy bird.


	6. Chapter 6

Envy

Chapter Six:

"Four days. Four fucking days." I yelled, as Vegeta and I walked out into school's parking lot. Mr. Morgan gave me, four days of suspension and put Bethany on probation, which was totally unfair. Or at least I thought it was. I know I threw the first punch, but she was the one who initiated fight by spreading all those damn rumors about me. So, in a way my actions were sort of justifiable. But I shouldn't really be complaining about it. Vegeta got the same punishment too, which can make for four wonderful days with Vegeta and four marvelous days without Bethany.

"I don't see why you're bitching about this." Vegeta said pulling out a cigarette. "You should be grateful to get a break from this hell-hole."

I sighed, "I guess you're right…" I said, watching Vegeta light his cigarette. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It seemed like everything he does puts me in a trance. I was starting to wonder if I was becoming like Chichi.

"Hey, do want a ride?" Vegeta said, bringing me out of my daze. He looked over at me. The sun was glaring in his eyes, making them almost look like burning flames.

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly. I knew I should have said, no. But I didn't. Damn that Vegeta and his good looks. My beautiful black Ferrari was parked two lanes down, which made me cringe knowing that I was leaving my baby, all alone. I was going to have to let Chichi drive it home or something. I couldn't just let her stay out here in this parking lot all night, in the cold.

"Fine…" He said, flicking his cigarette down on the asphalt.

"So, what car do you drive?" I asked, looking around the parking lot. Imagining what kind of car would the most popular boy in school would drive. A Benz or a Bmw, perhaps.

Vegeta smirked, "I didn't drive a car to school."

I looked at him strangely. He seemed amused by my question. "Then how you get here?" I said, and before I knew it. I got the answer to my question when Vegeta threw me a helmet off his motorcycle.

"Get on." He said, throwing his leather jacket on and pulling out another cigarette. He epitomized the bad-boy look, with his leather jacket, motorcycle, and cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"Wait, now, you didn't tell me you drove a motorcycle" I said nervously.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like motorcycles?" He asked. The fact was I didn't necessarily hate motorcycle or dislike them for that matter. However, I just hated all the bad possible things that could happen to you, while on them. Also, the lack of seatbelts and other safety deviances made it slightly more uncomfortable for me.

"They're dangerous..!"

"And cars aren't?"

"Yeah, so…however, cars have much more surrounding protection than motorcycles. Also, cars have airbags."

"Look, if you want a ride then you're just going to have to get over that. Because I will leave your ass here and won't think a second about it." He said, putting on his helmet and revving up the engine.

"Hold on! Wasn't your whole reason for getting suspended, was so you could keep me company…?" I said, wondering how he could he leave me, here. When he was the one that said he wanted to spend time with me. He wasn't making any sense, at all. However, Vegeta didn't make sense. He is just one big mystery.

"You were one of the reason for what I did, but don't think that you were the only reasons."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever, asshole…" I muttered, while getting on the bike..

"Bitch…" he mumbled.

"I heard that…"

He rolled his eyes, "So, where to?"

"The Hills…" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to remember if Vegeta and I have ever been this close to each other.

"The Hills…?" He said with a questioning look.

"Yeah…why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I…" He trailed off.

"What? It's just that you, what?"

"Never mind…" He said, shaking his head and then took off.

O O O

The ride was mostly quite one until we reached my house, only small talk and nothing else. He seemed focus on something and I didn't have clue as to what. He was like one of those people that you could never tell what they were thinking or what they were going to do next.

"This is your house?" Vegeta said, looking at it with amazement, which kinda surprise me, a little.

"Yep…it is." I said, hopping off his bike with a somewhat sadden look on my face. I really didn't want the ride to have ended so quickly. I liked having my arms tightly hugged around Vegeta's waist.

As I opened the door to my house, I felt a chill go done my spine. Which had seemed strange, however, I just brushed off. Thinking it was probably nothing.

"Bulma!" I heard a voice say. It was my mom. I had thought she was gone for the day. Obviously, I was wrong.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" I said. Of all days she had to stay home. It had to be today.

"I could ask the same thing. Did school get out early?" She said, glaring over at Vegeta.

"Yeah, something like that." I said. However, she hadn't heard one word. She wasn't paying any attention to me, anymore.

"Now, who is this gorgeous young man over here?" My mom said eyeing Vegeta up and down.

"Vegeta…" I said, before he had the chance to say it himself. "However, he has to leave now."

I tried pushing Vegeta out of door, but he wouldn't budge. He just gave me a confused look as to what was going on.

"I don't have to leave just yet." Vegeta said, giving me a curious look.

"Well, that's great! I could get some cookies for you ….oh, and Bulma too" My mom said, walking toward him more and more. She then grabbed Vegeta's arm and squeeze it, a little bit. "Wow…you have big biceps. Do workout or something?"

"Yeah, I play football…" Vegeta said, smirking. I couldn't believe he was enjoying this.

"Quarterback?" My mom said. Vegeta nodded. "I could tell. You know when I was in high school. I used to date the quarterback and we would have so much fun. Especially…."

"Mom, don't you think it is about time that you get those cookies?" I said, elbowing her.

"Oh…yeah, let me go get some cookies for you?" she said, heading for the kitchen. "Hey, Bulma would you give me a hand with them."

"Sure…" I said, leaving Vegeta in the living room.

"Oh…wow, Bulma! He is just to die for. If only I was just a little bit younger….wait does he like older women, because if he does…" My mom went on rambling. She just wouldn't stop

"Mom…what about Dad?"

"What do mean 'what about dad'?"

"You're married to him. Or have you forgotten." I said. My mom paused and thought for a moment. I couldn't believe she had to think about whether she was really married to my dad or not. I thank god every night that I was blessed with my mom's beauty and not her brains.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I am married to your father." She said sadly. "Oh, well...it's darn shame, too. He is one hell of a looker….Oh, Bulma! Why don't you and Vegeta get together? Oh, I can just see it now. Little Vegeta's and Bulma's running around everywhere. I would finally be a grandma!"

Was she serious right now? "Mom! I'm sixteen, sixteen. Babies are like the last thing on my mind."

She frowned and looked out of the kitchen window by the sink, "Well, I'm not getting any younger, Bulma. I just think it would nice to see some little-ones before I die."

I sighed, "Mom, you are forty-three years old. You have longtime before anything like that happens."

"Yeah, well you never know these days." She said, putting some assorted cookies on a tray. She walked back to where Vegeta was putting the tray beside him.

Vegeta got up, "Thanks Mrs…."

"Just call me, Lauren."

"Thanks Lauren, but I have to go…Bulma, I'll see you later" He said, before rushing out the front door. I ran after him and saw him backing out of the driveway.

"Wait! Aren't you going to have some cookies" I said, hating how ridiculous that must of sounded.

"Wish I could, but something came up. I'll call you or something. Bye." He said, before taking off.

"Bye" I said, standing in front of the doorway, dazed and confused.

* * *

Well what did you think! Please tell. I love it, when I get to hear from all you. Also, thanks for reading. Peace and love…;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Envy

Chapter: Seven

It had been over three days since I last saw Vegeta. My suspension was finally up and I didn't even get a chance to hang out with him, all this time. And to make matters worst, I couldn't keep my mind off him the whole time. It had just seemed so weird that he just up and left without any explanation, at all. But he was the mysterious type. Never letting you get to close to find out what really lies beneath the surface, as though he were hiding something.

I shook my head in frustration and plopped down on my bed. All these thoughts about Vegeta were giving me a headache. That's when I heard the phone ring. I crawled over to the other side of my bed and reached for the phone to pick it up.

"Hello-" I said, in tired voice.

"Hey, B! How's suspension holding up for you?" Chichi said, sounding a little too cheery than usually.

"It's okay." I said, not really wanting to talk to anyone, at this moment.

"Any rendezvous with a certain _someone_."

"Not really." I said, dreading where the conversation was going. I definitely had no urge to talk about that 'certain someone.'

"What do you mean _'not really'_? You've been suspended for three days with Vegeta and you have not seen him _once_?" she said, in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I only saw him one time, when he dropped me off at my house. He only stayed like for five minutes tops and said he had to go. He hasn't called me or anything since then."

"That's weird and kind of depressing. I would have least thought you two would have done something more than just have a quick five minute meeting."

"Yeah, well. I did, too." I said. Chichi, sure did know how to make a girl feel better. I mean, come on. I could at least get a little encouragement that there is still hope for the future. That there were plenty more chances for me and Vegeta to have some quality time together.

"All is not lost, though." She said more cheerful than before. It was starting to freak me out.

"And how is that…" I said, thinking that maybe Chichi would give me a little optimism.

"Well, Goku broke up with Robin, this week." She said, happily. So much so, that I could practically see her grinning from ear to ear. However, I still was confused how this had to deal with me.

"And your point?"

"My point is, now Goku is free and available. I am now in the in-zone, B. It won't be long until I get my Goku, at last." She said, in a dream-like voice. She was utterly obsessed with the boy.

"Yeah, while that's good news for you and all, but how does this have to do with me?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't wait to tell you that."

"Yeah, whatever, any other new developments at school, since I've last been there" I said. I was curious to find out what had happened to Bethany and her crew the last few days I've been gone. If anything, I bet she still up to no good.

"A few things. One, Bethany hasn't said one word since you got in that little altercation with her. She's pretty much has been quiet, which is quite unusual for her. It almost seems that she has fallen off her high horse. She even is starting to act a little nice-"

"What?" I said, interrupting her. "There's no chance in hell, Bethany is keeping quiet about this or even for that matter being nice. She puts the itch in bitch, Chi. She loves drama. She feeds off it." It was utterly ridiculous to think that Bethany wasn't trying to cause some kind of up war, at school. She's just known for hat kind of shit. That's what makes her, her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just plain weird. But I doubt it's going to last long" She said. "Anyway, you know how I said Goku dumped Robin, well I didn't tell you why. She was caught making out with Mr. Shorts, the gym teacher. Now, she's been named the school's slut. And on top that -which I almost forgot to mention to you- Yamcha wants to make a formal apology to you. He said he didn't have anything to do with those rumors that were being spread about you, which leads me to believe that he may have some sort of thing for you or something. Well, I think that's about it. Bulma? Bulma, are still there?"

"Huh…yeah, I'm still here…just a lot to take in?" I said, thinking how the hell, did I miss all this. I'm gone for three days, and bam, all this happens.

"Yeah, well it's getting late. So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Chichi said, slightly yawning.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow, remember? You're done with your suspension."

"Oh, yeah, right. See you tomorrow…."

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

After I hung the phone, I tried to imagine Bethany nice and not a complete and total bitch. However, I just couldn't. I just have a feeling she is planning something. She's always is. She was putting on an act and I was the show.

O O O

"Welcome….back" I heard Chichi yelled across the cafeteria. She had a great big smile on her face as she got up from her seat to give me a hug. She was sitting with Launch and Eighteen who were also smiling, as I sat down next to them.

"I guess, it's good to be back…" I said, eyeing the nasty cafeteria food that I just brought.

"So, did you and Vegeta have some fun on your little time off" Launch said, nudging me in the side.

"Not exact-" I tried to say before Chichi interrupted me.

"She and Vegeta didn't hang out, at all. He just went by her house to drop her off from school and then left. Didn't even call her or anything"

"Ouch! That sucks…" Eighteen said.

"Thanks Chi." I said, sarcastically.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Well, have you seen him today? I know he is around here, somewhere." Launch said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, that if he hasn't skipped already. He has tendency of doing that." Eighteen said.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I don't want to see him right now, anyway." I said, as I opened a bag of potato chips. "I'll just drown my misery in food."

Chichi snatched the bag from me, "What the hell is wrong with you? If you thought you couldn't get Vegeta now, then getting fat is not going to help, either. It's just going to make matters worst than they are."

"Whatever," I said. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. Besides, she is right. Eating my woes away was not the answer. Even though, a pint of Ben and Jerry's did sound good, right about now.

"Well, Bulma….don't feel so bad. I can't even get a date with Tien." Launch said, swirling the today's special around on her plate. "I doubt he even knows I exist."

"Okay, enough with the whole pity party fiasco. There is a party tonight that will cheer the both of you up." Eighteen said.

"Whose party is it?" I said, not feeling the whole party idea.

"Brent…you know the cute new brunette with the most amazing blue eyes. He just moved here like a couple of weeks ago. He is absolutely gorgeous, but don't tell Krillin I told you that. He gets jealous easily."

"Yeah, I don't know. I just rather stay at home, tonight." I said.

"You have been suspended for the last three days. It's time you had some fresh air and go to this party. Besides, if Vegeta is there, you'll have sometime to talk to him. And If not then, whatever there are plenty of fish in the sea." Chichi said.

"Is this coming from the same woman, who has been dwelling on Goku since the moment she, laid eyes on him?"

"Yeah, well sometimes a person needs to play hardball to get what they want, especially when you're dealing hard-headed, boys."

"You can say that again." I said, as the bell rung.

"Okay, the party at ten, you guys. I will text the directions to you, later." Eighteen said, before all of us got up and parted our ways for class.

In the hallway, I noticed Vegeta leaning up against his locker. He was looking fine as hell in his black lacoste polo and dark-rinsed jeans. I was going to say hey to him, when I saw Bethany come up to him and kissed him on the lips. I froze as my heart dropped to the floor. My eyes had to be deceiving me. He had broken up with her, right? He said it, himself. He was no longer with her. However, I couldn't deny the scene in front of me.

Bethany was kissing him and putting her arms around his waist. I couldn't bear to look as my eyes started to tear up, when Vegeta caught me looking. He looked at me with a dull, no emotion look on his face. His eyes looked so cold and empty, yet said so many things that I just couldn't understand, yet. Bethany then glanced up at me and gave a devilish smile, as if to say 'you lose bitch.'

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so very long. I promised it won't happen again. I probably updated later this week. SO PLEASE REVIEW, because I LOVE hearing from all you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Envy

Chapter Eight:

"So, you just saw him kiss Bethany, in the hall?" Chichi said, in astonishment. She had just picked me from my house to go to the party. And I had told her I hadn't wanted to go because of _recent developments_. However, she said there was no excuse for me not to go and that I needed to get out.

"Yep, it was like they had never broken up …and what pisses me off the most is that he just stood there, knowing that I was watching them." I said.

"I really can't believe he would do something like that, especially in front of your face." Chichi said, shaking her head. "I know he has a tendency to asshole, but this."

"Yeah, well I should have known it was too good to be true. I mean, him breaking up with Bethany and all. But that's in the past….I don't want to think about him, anymore. I only want to think about all the fun I'm going to have without him. Because his loss, not mine!" I declared, trying to repeat that last line over and over again to myself in efforts to make me believe it.

"Good, for you, Bulma. It's great to see that you're looking on the better side of things." Chichi said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, the better side of things…" I muttered to myself. As we arrived at Brent's house, I made a promise to myself to ignore Vegeta as much as possible during the party. However, that seemed to be near impossible, because as soon as we made it in the door there he was with Bethany. I could feel my stomach churn, at the sight them.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I told Chichi before heading off in the other directions. I grabbed a beer and chugged it down, without hesitation. I felt disgusted with how much _control_ Vegeta had over me. I hated the way he made me feel.

"Hey…" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see that it was Yamcha. He looked kinda uncomfortable as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and shifted his feet.

"Hey…"

"Are you having fun?"

"Tons…" I said, rolling my eyes before grabbing another beer and taking a big gulp.

"About that whole, rumor thing…. I'm sorry, about all the trouble you got into, the suspension and all."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm over it." I said, unfazed by him.

"Well, I'll see you around…" He said. However, I didn't hear him. I was so fixated on the image in front of me. Bethany clinging to Vegeta like her very life depended on it and Vegeta looking uninterested and devoid of what was going on. Until, he locked eyes with me. His eyes pierced into me, as though he knew everything I was thinking. But I wouldn't allow that. I grabbed the guy standing next and kissed him.

The guy first tense up before eagerly accepting my kiss. I couldn't see if Vegeta was staring at me, anymore. But I prayed that he could see. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him feel the same pain that I felt every time I saw him with Bethany. I wanted to make him jealous.

We parted as we came up for air. This time he made the move on me and kissed me hard. I could see Vegeta staring, now. His jaw was clenched. He obviously didn't look happy at what he saw. So, I deepened the kiss. I didn't know who this guy was or his name. He was no Vegeta. His hair was blond. His eyes the color of rain, not like onyx eyes Vegeta had. But I didn't care. There was no feeling or emotion behind this kiss.

This went on for about thirty minutes or so. I and this strange guy, who wasn't Vegeta, kissing and me gulping down beer. By then, I was numb. It was like I wasn't even kissing him, anymore or feeling his hands move all along my body. I hardly even notice when someone grabbed him off of me.

"Hey, man!" The guy said, as he fell to the floor. I looked up, meeting Vegeta eyes once, again.

"What's your deal?" I said, getting up and straightening out my skirt.

"What's my deal?" Vegeta said, "Do you even know this guy?" He said, looking down on me with disgust.

"Does it matter? I can kiss _who_ I want to kiss and you can kiss _who_ you want to kiss. So, what's the big deal?" I said trying to move passed him. But he grabbed my arm.

"Are you for real, right now Bulma? Do you like playing these games?" He said as I snatched my arm from him

"I'm playing games?" I laughed, at how ridiculous that sounded. "You're the one playing games." I said, stumbling. I had had just a little too much to drink. "I'm going home…where is Chichi?"

"Chichi is gone. I saw he leave with Goku awhile ago…I'll drive you." Vegeta said. I frowned, _'How could Chichi just leave me like that?'_

"No, I don't want to go home with you. Besides, don't you _have_ to take Bethany home?"

"No, she left… and you're drunk…I'll take you home."

"I'm tipsy, not drunk and I can walk myself home, thank you verrrry muchhh." I said, slurring the last few words. I started to head for the door when I felt someone lift me up and throw me across their shoulders.

"Vegeta, put me down!" I said, pounding on his back. However, he just carried me out the door to his car

"Woman, calm down!" He said, as he placed me back on the ground. He opened the door to what look like a Range Rover.

"What happen to your motorcycle?" I said, as I got in the car, no longer struggling to fight with him. It was useless.

"It's in the shop." He said, before getting in the car and driving off.

We didn't speak much as he drove me home. I sometimes would steal a few glances up at him, before resting my head back on head-rest, watching the lights of night swirl by. I couldn't for the life of me figure him out. One minute, it seems like he may have feeling for me and next he crushes all the hopes by kissing Bethany. It was like he was two people rolled up into one.

I sighed, high school seemed so complicated… life seemed so complicate. My head spurn as the streetlights swirled even faster. Before, I knew it I had blackout…

"Bulma…Bulma" I could hear Vegeta calling me. "Bulma…" He gently slapped my cheek, bringing back to consciousness. I groaned as I opened my eyes to be met by his.

"We're here." He said. I unbuckled my seat belt and drug myself out the car. Vegeta was already by the front door of my house. It was dark, but I could see the outline of his frame and the burning cigarette between his lips.

I grudgingly grabbed the keys out of my purse and walked up to the door. Vegeta stood behind me as I unlocked the door. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"You know…I'm a big girl. I can get into my own house, alright." I said, feeling like a little kid as he watched over me. Vegeta just grunted, as we both enter the house. The place was dark and cold. I had forgotten that my parents were going to out all night.

"Your folks, home?" He said, putting out his cigarette.

"No…I'm home. So, you can leave, now." I said, motioning to the door. Vegeta ignored me and walked pass. I sighed, '_Of course, he would make this difficult.'_

He looked around my house as if he hadn't been there before, which really started to annoy me. "Are you done, yet?" I said.

"Bitchy…all I'm trying to do is make sure you're safe and sound."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "All safe and sound…but why should you care?" I said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Like hell, you don't know what it means…"

"Is this about Bethany?"

I couldn't believe the stupidty that he was showing, "'Is this about Bethany?'' I repeated. "Of course, it's about Bethany. You said you guys were broken up… and today I see you kissing her in the hall. What the hell, Vegeta? You led me on."

"I didn't lead you on, woman"

"How the hell, didn't you? I mean, you are with her, now? Aren't you?"

He looked away from me and stared off into the distance. "It's complicated, but I never lead you on."

"What's complicated, Vegeta? You are either with her or not. So, what is it?"

"Look, woman. There are a lot of things you don't understand, about me and my life. Bethany and I…were nothing. "

"If you guys are nothing than why are with her? Why were you kissing her, for that matter? Vegeta, if you think I'm playing games. Then, you need to look in the mirror. Because one moment you are with me and we're talking and having fun. And the next, you're blowing me off to be with Bethany. I'm tired of this tug-of-war that I'm having with Bethany over you. So, you need to choose and you need to choose now. So what will it be?" I said, biting my lip. I had put my heart on the line.

"You," Vegeta said and before I knew it he had kissed me….

* * *

Thanks for reading. Remember to be boo a review, because I love hearing from all of you! 


	9. Chapter 9

Envy

Chapter Eight:

I woke up in daze, rubbing my head as it pounded at the same rhythm as my heart beat. My eyes reluctantly opened as I wiped the sleep from them. _'What the hell happen?'_ I thought as I stumbled to my feet getting out of my bed. Confused, I could hardly remember a thing of what had happened last night. Everything was just a big blur to me, except for when Vegeta kissed me. I touched my lips, trying to remember what had happened afterwards when I heard a rustle in the sheets right next to me. My question was answered.

I jumped to my feet while the sound asleep Vegeta rolled over on his side exposing his bare chest to me.

"I slept with Vegeta…" I whispered to myself in disbelief, the words slipping of my tongue as though it was a foreign language I was speaking. I tried to convince myself that Vegeta wasn't really in my bed, right now. And that this was all really just a dream and I would be waking up any second now. However, this wasn't the case. This was all too real. I put my hands through my hair and crouched down on the floor beside my bed, trying to gather my thoughts. My ears rung as I tried to process everything when I heard a knock at the door. My head shot up at the sound of the door knob turning. I rushed to my feet trying to make it to the door before it could open.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mother said, on the other side of the door as she struggled with me to open the door. _'This can't be happening?'_ I thought as the adrenaline course through my veins. I couldn't have felt more alive and more panicked at the same time than now. All my senses were on high alert as my mother tried her best to open the door. _'How could this get any worse?'_ I thought. However, I had spoken to soon.

"What the fuck is going on?" said a groggy Vegeta waking up from his slumber. I froze. I could feel the pigment of my skin drain from my face. Vegeta got out of my bed with no underwear on. He was completely nude and loving it. I tried to shield my eyes with my hands. However, I couldn't help but take a couple of peaks at the Greek god in front of me.

Vegeta smirked, "Like what you see?" he said. Could he have shown just a little modesty? Instead of flashing his 'thing' in front my face every fifteen seconds. I gave him an evil glare before turning my attentions back to the matters at hand.

"Bulma, is there someone in your room?" My mother said, as she put her ear up against the door, pushing the door almost open. I could feel my heart race in my chest as she tried to take a look into my room. _'Shit.'_ I thought as I pushed the door back.

"Umm..no, mom! I just have the TV on." I said, as I struggled to keep the door shut.

"That doesn't sound like the TV, Bulma. Besides, there's a strange car park in the driveway. Did Chichi stay over last night or something? "

"Uhh…yeah, she stayed over." I said, thanking god for my mother's stupidity.

"Oh, okay then." she said, letting go of the door knob. "Your father and I are going out for a minute. Did you and Chichi want anything?"

"NO!"

"Fine, see you later." She said, before moving away from the door. I held my breath until she made it down the stairs. I gave a sigh of relief feeling myself relax a little knowing that she was gone.

"Well, good morning." Vegeta said, wrapping one of the sheets off my bed around his waist. I rolled my eyes as I got off the floor.

"What the hell happened last night?" I said, following him into my bathroom.

"What do you think happened?" He said, rummaging through my medicine cabinet. He grabbed my toothpaste and picked up my toothbrush from its cup holder.

"What are you doing?" I said, as I watched him turn on the facet.

"Brushing my teeth..." He said, about to put the toothpaste on the toothbrush.

"Not, with my toothbrush," I said, grabbing it from him.

He shrugged, "Whatever." He said splashing his face with some cold water.

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Are we still stuck on this? I think it's quite obvious what happened last night. I mean, it's not like you haven't done this before…right?" He said, looking over at me. I looked down at the floor too afraid to meet his eyes. He glare kept bearing down on me. "You're a virgin? I mean, you were a virgin. Wow…that's a surprise." He said, shaking his head. "You could have had me fouled."

"What's that's suppose to mean?" I said, not really catching his drift.

"Well, last night you acted like a pro. It seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing." He said, with smirk across his face.

"Really?" I said, slightly surprised. I couldn't believe I was flattered by that comment.

"Yeah, rounds three and four were amazing. You're like the energizer bunny. You just keep going and going." He said, lying back on my bed.

"What? How many times did we actually…you know…do it?" I said, sitting down on the bed next to him almost too afraid to ask.

"I lost count after while, but let me tell you that was a night I'll never forget." He said, sitting up. He started to kiss my ear. However, I shrugged him off. I was in no mood, for that.

"What's your problem?" He said, slightly aggravated by my unwillingness to toward his advances. He scowled down at me.

"What's my problem?" I almost yelled. "This! This whole thing. You, me in my bedroom. Last night. Bethany. Everything Vegeta."

"What does Bethany have to do with anything?"

"What does Bethany have to do with anything?" I repeated. I was in total shock. Was he stupid or did he just think I was? "Bethany is your girlfriend. Girlfriend. Meaning that I'm just some booty-call or hook-up. Nothing serious."

"Bethany is not my girlfriend…" He said, frustrated, getting up and picking his pants of the floor.

"Well, that's funny. I guess when she was kissing you she was just giving mouth to mouth to resuscitation because you were dying."

He sighed, as he put on his pants. "You don't know anything about that. You have no clue."

"Then explain it to me. Explain what I am to you. Explain what Bethany is to you for that matter. I just want to know, Vegeta" I was tried. I was tried of playing games with him. I hated being left in the dark without any clue of where I was going. He kept me going in circles. Like his very own pet hamster, caged in his world.

"If you think I'm with Bethany by choice…then you're wrong. I really…really don't want to be with her. But it's like I have no choice." He said, grabbing his shirt of the floor. He sat back on the bed and ran his hands through his dark mane. "My parents and her parents have arranged this whole thing with me and her. They want to see us get married. It's been like that since I can remember. I never liked her, but my parents give me no choice. The more I rebel against it, more they push it down my throat and Bethany is no help, either. She made sure to tell my parents that I broke up with her. She even put in a few twist to make it sound even better. She's got me and my family by the balls. It's bullshit, but it's my life…"

I looked over at Vegeta. His head hung heavy between his shoulders. My anger for him slowly diminished. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. "I don't understand why you still have to be with her. Does she have something against you and your family forcing you to be with her?"

"Something like that" He said, sighing yet again. He cracked a smile and flip me over lying me down flat on my back. "But I have you, so it doesn't really matter."

"But I don't have you…" I said. "Bethany does…"

* * *

So what did you think? Please do tell. You know I love hearing from all you guys. 


End file.
